dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Wintertide Hidden Quest Guide
Serpent's Watch *At Serpent's Watch, go to the 2nd Floor of Little Tommy's House, next to the Inn, and talk to his Mother to open the quest chain. **Stew For You **A Snowflake in a Snowman **A Special Snowflake **Get-Well Gift **Best Friends Forever **Dirty Little Secret Messner *East outside Messner, click the Tombstone on the Snowy Hill to pop up a quest icon east side of Messner Town in the lumber mill site. **Left Behind **The Waiting Game (Give a Letter for Eysis, activate quest icon for Windelle outside Messner) **The Resonating Voice **Echoes of Pain (Talk to Frostwalker Great Wolf near Windelle after handing quest) **The Wolves of Winter **Romance of Melting Snow The Verge *Near the emblem for the Public Event Diligent Reconnoitring, you will see a Small Firewood Shed on the east side, search the snow pile under the tree behind the shed to get a Box of Old Items for quest. **Lock Away the Memories **Clear Away the Road Hog Lynor *Talk to Krato Foster just outside Lynor's Weapon Shop, Joy Laker near The Verge will pop up a quest icon for quest series. **Like a Prayer **Hope Abides **Bloody Revenge **Purge the Poison **The Spreading Chaos **Frost on the Fingertips *Enter Lynor's Bank and find a opened vault, search for a 'Tattered Envelope' for quest series. **Treasure in the Snow After finishing this quest there will be a hidden treasure pile that will award you with gold when found. See the quest page Treasure in the Snow for the detailed located. There appears to have been a rumor floating around that the treasure is to be found 'hidden in the depths of the left eye that gazes at the lake' which may mean the skeletal dragon remains in the zone but to this day nothing has been reported found. The treasure may have previously been located in such a location and perhaps moved to its current location. Bardeias Estates *Strange Key: Drop from Orsolo northeast of Bardeias Estate. Use to open the Gorgeous Chest behind Orsolo, receive 'Private Letter' and 'Beautiful Ring', click Private Letter at Level 66 to receive quest. **Owner of the Ring **Nobles On the Run... **Find Aileen Ropin **Stop the Recklessness *Blood-Stained Letter: Drop from Lucius northeast of Bardeias Estate. click Blood-Stained Letter to receive quest. **Blood-Stained Letter Torran Dominion *At the Northern gate of Torran Dominion, Enter the House nearby, speak to Delos Antse to pop up a quest on the 2nd floor from Windelle. **Know Thy Enemy **Silver-Tongued **Born of Ice and Snow **Light as a Feather **Something for Posterity Frozen Expanse *Blood-Stained Pendant: At the Frozen Expanse find a narrow pathway near a dragon spine, follow it north to the last 'e' in Expanse. Examine the Ice-Sealed Stone Tablet and backtrack to find the pendant on the ground. At Level 66, click the pendant for quest. *Owner of the Pendant *Unexpected Attacker *Survival Report *Secret Laboratory *Prince's Possessions *Shax-style Revenge *Strange Treasure Chest **Fortress Key from Quest 'A Giant Investigation)You can get the quest 'A Giant Investigation' from Nicholas Tolir (he's at the Ironfang Highlands camp). Talk to him after to get the fortress key. *Frost Key from Quest: Heart of Mimoria Category:User Guides